A railway vehicle is provided with a plurality of electrical circuits. Provided to each electrical circuit, at a ground side thereof, is a ground-side switch that opens and closes a circuit leading from the electrical circuit to a ground.
The railway vehicle provided with the ground-side switch has already been put to practical use; however, such a railway vehicle is not described explicitly in any documents such as patent gazettes. In other words, there is no “information on prior art documents that should be described” in connection with the present invention. Thus, the information on prior art documents is omitted in the present specification.